Random Crossover Battles: Mirrors
by Vardonir
Summary: A TIE Advanced x1 flew through the bounds of The World That Never Was. Atop the skyscraper, a hooded figure stands. The winds blew off his hood, revealing his dark skin and amber eyes. "Naught but our race has the right to set foot on the dimension."


_**Random Crossover Battles: MIRRORS  
**__**Xemnas from the Kingdom Hearts series versus Darth Vader from Star Wars  
By DVardonir**_

* * *

Atop the skyscraper, a hooded figure stands. He watched the skies, even though a storm was pouring from the forever-darkened heavens. Hearing a roar of thunder, he threw a glimpse at the oddly-shaped moon of his Organization's hideout. The clouds slowly overlapped the moon's light, completely blocking the man's view of the shining rock in the sky.

A _TIE Advanced x1_ flew through the bounds of The World That Never Was. It was still flying, uncontrolled by the pilot -- a Sith Lord named Darth Vader -- due to its hit from the Battle of Yavin. His ship crashed along the dark alleys of the world, after he escaped safely, with the aid of the Force.

The hooded figure watched Vader's landing. Dark energies surrounded him, instantly teleporting the man to the ground. Vader immediately noticed the man and asked. "What is this place?"

"The World That Never Was." The hooded man replied, in a slow, deep voice almost comparable to Vader's. "What business do you have here, intruder?"

"It was an accident; my ship crashed here." The Sith Lord replied, firmly yet calmly.

"Naught but our race has the right to set foot on the dimension."

To Vader, the hooded man's words seemed like an invitation to leave. Or worse, if the man was the aggressive type.

"Naught but our race has seen our creation: this world and everything with it. And none ever will." The hooded man said, still slowly.

Vader wanted to sigh, but his respirator made such things impossible. He ignited his lightsaber; its deep red hue shone in the darkness of the world. He tried to slash his way though the man, but the man blocked the saber with paired aerial blades that extended from his palms.

Vader wanted to shout out his disbelief, but he was halted when the man suddenly spoke: "Naught is impossible for our race."

The hooded man jumped back, distancing himself from Vader. A bolt of blue lightning swirled around his right hand, and fired it to the other. In response, the Sith Lord blocked the lightning with his own saber.

While blocking the lightning, Vader suddenly shouted. "You can't be... The Emperor!?"

"No. But I am Emperor of Nobody," the enigmatic man replied as the winds grew stronger. Those winds blew off his hood, revealing his dark skin and amber eyes. He was Xemnas, the 'Superior' of the Organization. The lightning from Xemnas' hands broke; then he teleported himself to right behind Vader.

Xemnas tried to send Vader in mid-air, where he had much more advantage, but Vader blocked Xemnas' aerial blades. The Sith Lord used the Force to push Xemnas away.

Dark energies enveloped Xemnas again. Instead of reappearing behind Vader, this time, Xemnas floated in mid-air, firing lasers from his hands like a blaster. Vader kept blocking the shots using his lightsaber, while walking backwards. Xemnas seemed like he was following Vader.

Later, when they reached the grounds overshadowed by the skyscraper, Xemnas laser's weakened. Vader used this as an advantage to start attacking, but Xemnas teleported once more behind Vader, but this time, Xemnas was further. He used the blue lightning again. At the same time, he sent an illusion to start firing lasers at Vader.

In response to Xemnas' assault, Vader used the Force to deflect the lasers, and used his lightsaber to block the lightning.

Xemnas grew tired, though. Unfortunately, a machine, like Vader, did not.

"You are quite skilled, intruder," Xemnas commented, panting at the same time.

Vader didn't want to talk anymore. He was too enraged at Xemnas to even try again to negotiate. Vader started running at Xemnas, then Xemnas raised a block-like shield, which sent Vader sliding on the cemented floor.

Xemnas threw his hands in the air, teleporting both of them to the endless realm called "World of Nothing." The two stood on the head of a dragon-like machine. The skies were replaced with the void; a tornado seems to suck everything to oblivion, and an uncountable number of building-like structures marked the end of the void. Xemnas' clothes seemed to have changed, too, from all black, to white with cryptic black markings.

Vader slowly stood up. In his mind, he was impressed by the man's abilities. Perhaps he is a Sith, like me, but who could be his master, then?

"Do you still wish to fight, intruder? Now that we have come to my realm, once I am defeated, you are imprisoned here until Kingdom Hearts is complete," Xemnas explained to Vader.

Vader didn't understand a single thing he said. _Kingdom Hearts? What does this man speak of?_ "No," he said, un-igniting his lightsaber. "I do not wish to fight anymore."

"Then... You surrender?" Xemnas asked, raising the blade up high.

"I think I just wanted to fight again," Vader responded, re-igniting his lightsaber. He attacked Xemnas, who blocked with a shield, just like earlier.

"So be it," Xemnas replied, creating another illusion of him. Two illusions began firing lasers again; Vader just blocked then like ordinary blaster fire. A number of deflected shots reflected back to Xemnas, stabbing him multiple times. The ones stabbed were only illusions. Xemnas, from behind, kicked Vader's helm, causing the Sith Lord to release the lightsaber from his hands.

Vader fell to the ground. Xemnas stepped at respirator controls at Vader's chest, staring at the intruder's helm. Lightning began to encircle at his fingers. Unlike the one from earlier, the lightning was now a black and white thorn.

The lightning destroyed Vader's mobile life support system, but not Vader. The Sith Lord used a simple Force Pull, and held his lightsaber again, slashing at Xemnas' leg. With much difficulty, he rose up and beheaded the man.

Vader stepped away from Xemnas' remains. His life support system failed, causing Vader's death.


End file.
